the_neighborhood_of_robloxia_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Robloxia High School Massacre
In September 2nd, 2019, The Biggest School Shooting in Robloxia occurred in Robloxia Aceyeme High School, resulting in the Deaths of 31 Students, 2 Staff, and a Police Officer, it would became infamous as the "Massacre of Children". The Incident remains the largest Shooting or Bombing in School's in all of ROBLOX, Surpassing the 2015 Robloxity School Bombing, which killed 28 Students. In November, The Robloxia State Police released a Report concluded that The Shooter did it alone and Planned it alone, but no indication why, most agree it was due to bullying and rising depression. Background Robloxia Academy High School is Majority of a High School in Robloxia, Blox County, it has around 392 Enrolled students, 20 Teachers, 4 Faculty, 2 Adminustration, and 6 School Campus Officers, Security was increased after attempted shootings and bombings, More Identification was needed, Extracurricular Activities were Eliminated, and all doors were locked at 9:30 AM. Robloxia is in Blox County, ROBLOX , about 60 miles (100 km) from Robloxity, Violent crime has slightly increased but rare in the town of 28,000 residents; there was only one homicide in the town in the three years before the school shooting. Events Murder of Ms. Colton At 7:21 AM, The 16 Year Old Child Named Andrew Colton, accessed her mothers Weapons Case and shot and fatally killed Ms. Colton, it's still unknown, due to Ms. Colton having 3 Locks and a Key hidden around, but he might have used a improvised explosives that did not fully explode and was able to break the locks. Andrew seized all the weapons he can put in a duffle bag, which is around a Remington 300, Glock 18, firebombs, and a Car Bomb. Mass Shooting Begins First Shots At 8:36 AM, Andrew entered the school and went to the Cafeteria, where he opened the bag and took a Glock 18 and went out, a Teacher (Mr. Lanza) Went to Confront him, where he was shot at, he was killed on site, and Andrew began firing at Children leaving the cafeteria, Around 8 Kids who were decorating the cafe, 7 were killed by bullets, the other one broke the glass and got out, however, he landed on a pipe, busting his head and killing him. Shootout with School Campus Police Soon After, A S.R.O. Officer named Conner Gadln, Hit behind a Locker and opened fire with his Glock 18, After a shootout for 30 Seconds, Conner was hit and killed. Classroom Shootings At 8:41 AM, Andrew went into the math class and opened fire. The teacher did not lock the door, and many of kids were killed, only 2 of the 30 kids survived. Andrew took firebombs and threw it at the Libary, which caught fire, a Teacher was killed, he also launched one at the Computer Lab, all kids survived with Minor Injuries. Andrew entered the Science Class and killed all but One Child, a 7 Year Old who hid under bodies of the dead, when found by The Robloxia State Police, in tears, he said "My friends are dead." Police Response The First Calls were made at 8:38 AM, Police were caught Of guard and took a 5 Minute time to prepare, around 37 Officers arrived, surprisingly, None of them engaged the shooter, it was due to Q_Q wanting to wait Andrew Out so he can surrender. When the Police received Data of fatalities, The Robloxia State Police, ROBLOX Hostage Rescue Team, ATF, Blox County Sheriffs Department, and Fairview City Police Department were dispatched, around 150 were sent. Shootout and Suicide At 8:58 AM, Lanza fired all remaining shots at the police. They had cornered him in the school. Finnaky, at 9:02 AM, With No Ammunition, he Ran with a Bomb to a State Trooper and exploded, Andrew was killed, and the State Trooper was Slightly Injured. Category:School Shootings Category:Shootings Category:Bombings